It has been known to dispose electrical conductors, such as conductive traces, on a substrate for the purpose of driving electrical signals through the traces. For example, it has been known to drive test signals through traces on a testing substrate to terminals of an electronic device being tested. Depending upon the application and ambient conditions, various forms of electrical interference can interfere with and/or distort the signals on the traces. For example, ambient electromagnetic radiation can interfere with and/or distort the signals on the traces. As another example, a signal on one trace on the substrate can interfere with and distort a signal on another of the traces on the substrate. Cross-talk between two nearby traces, which can be caused by capacitive and/inductive coupling between the two traces, is one exemplary form of such interference and distortion. In some applications, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate such forms of electrical interference.